meaghanafandomcom-20200214-history
Rowan Ravennian
Rowan Ravennian (born Astrier 21st, 1072 A.C.) is the firstborn son of the Devil Lord Saeran and Princess of Fetesca, Valina Ravennian. Born in Blood Moon Keep, Malakos, during the time just before his father was elevated to the position of Lord of the First, the first two years of his life were the only years in which his father was present. He spent much of his early childhood growing up in Blood Moon Keep, being raised by his mother and the other Seers of the Blood Moon, including the Master Slayer, Ilath'nis, and Baern of Aiden. During this time, he was trained to fight by the Master Slayer himself, becoming fairly skilled in the use of the spear even at an early age. When he was twelve years old, his mother took him and his sister away from Blood Moon Keep to the village of Nehmen in southern Keltria, where he lived until his mother departed the Prime Material for Horizon. His adventuring career begins here after his sixteenth birthday, and the awakening of the powers of his diabolic blood. Travelling with his younger sister, they travelled north toward the Mage City of Drem, where they met Jarvia Orlan, a ranger and a tracker for the Brightblade Mercenary Company, and later an Avarelle Paladin of Pthalo named Malin Raw, who joined them on their adventures. Description Physical Appearance Rowan stands at 5’11, 165 lbs, with a wiry muscular build. His features as a cambion are quite prominent between his impish ears, and bone horns. His skin has a reddish tint to it and is hot to the touch, much warmer than the average person. His eyes are a deep crimson much like his father, while his hair is jet-black like his mother. His canines are just slightly elongated, but enough to be noticeable. Personality At the start of his adventuring career, Rowan is defined most by the brashness and sense of invincibility of youth, which belied an inner struggle for confidence and certainty in his choices and actions. He is also fiercely protective of his family, particular his younger sister, while struggling for the approval of a distant father. Early Life Rowan's early childhood was relatively peaceful, if not average compared to most people. He was born just two years before his father departed the Prime Material to take up the position of Lord of the First, so he has no memories of his father, save some vague feelings. After his father left, Rowan was raised mostly by his mother and the other Seers of the Blood Moon, which provided to Rowan a font of knowledge and skills. Being raised by adventurers, he was often prone to wandering and getting into trouble even when he was very young, so it would only be a matter of time before he set out on a real adventure himself. When Rowan was nine years old, he began his training with Ilath'nis, and for three years honed his skills with the spear, as well as how to utilize stealth and agility to take down a foe. Ilath'nis was an expert teacher, if harsh. However, Rowan did learn to be ruthless and swift in combat. Whether the Master Slayer simply wished to train the boy knowing he would one day begin adventuring himself, or if for some other purpose that only he knows, remains to be seen. When Rowan was twelve, his mother took him and Roselyn away from Blood Moon Keep, much to Rowan's dismay. They travelled west into Keltria, where they created a home just outside the town of Nehmen. Rowan had a difficult time adjusting to the move, frustrated by his inability to continue his training with Ilath'nis, and being suddenly surrounded by people who feared him. On his fourteenth birthday, Ilath'nis appeared to give him a gift from his father for his birthday, telling him that he should read it whenever he could. For two years, Rowan read the tome, discovering very quickly that it was his father's journal. Enchanted to only allow him to read so far before stopping him, it took him the full two years leading up to his sixteenth birthday to read, and on the night before he turned sixteen, he found a letter which had been physically and magically concealed within the back binding of the book. It was a letter from his father, along with instructions on how they might speak. So, despite feelings of anxiety, Rowan prepared to do the ritual at midnight. Adventuring Career Staff of Domination Arc Rowan's adventuring career began just days after his sixteenth birthday after completing the ritual to speak to his father and awakening the powers of his diabolic heritage. His mother soon departed from the Prime Material as well, to take up her position in Horizon as the Defender of the World Tree. Now left to take care of his younger sister, Rowan decided to set out from Nehmen. Their first adventure together took them into the lands surrounding the town to recover a lost shipment of metal goods bound for Nehmen. After they retrieved it, they continued north, intending on travelling toward the Mage City of Drem. Along the way, they met Jarvia Orlan, a ranger and tracker with a mercenary company called the Brightblade Company, after helping the mercenaries fight off an ambush by gnolls. This is also when they met Captain Leiana, the leader of the company. In one of their earlier adventures, the group had discovered an ancient druidic prison had been broken into and a heart stolen from the chest of the demon contained within. Discovering from the villagers that the trouble had began just after a group of three merchants stopped there, the group continued their travels trying to track this group of mysterious figures. It turned out that Jarvia and the Brightblade Company had been tracking the men themselves after rumors that they had killed a gem merchant and stolen a large quantity of pure white diamonds. In time they would discover that the men were wizards from Drem, gathering material components for some nefarious purpose. Eventually they parted ways with the Brightblade Company, taking Jarvia with them as their tracker. Rowan would make a bet with Leiana that he and his group would arrive in Drem before the Brightblades; a bet which Leiana accepted. On their journey north through the Braden Plains, the group met their next companion, Malin Raw, a paladin of Pthalo. After helping him free the town of Valdane from a goblin attack led by one of the wizard trio, Harridan, Malin joined them on their adventures. On their journeys through the Braden Plains, the group would travel back in time to the Sacking of Hosiana, free elementals powering the resort town of Mistdale, and meet up with Ilath'nis in a monastery-temple of Aiden that had been attacked by a warlock claiming to serve Saeran, named Sylvie. While in the past, Rowan snuck into the forbidden section of the Library of Hosiana, stealing a book called the Via Infernum. Unable to read it in its entirety due to parts being in a strange language, he hoped to find some means to translate it so if it contained anything useful he might deliver it to his father. While in the resort town of Mistdale, Rowan utilized the book to summon an imp familiar named Drezzik, who had been the familiar of one of his father's travelling companions, and been given the position of Saeran's court jester upon his ascension to lordship over Avernus. At the monastery, Rowan finally found a means to read and translate the Via Infernum, which is when he began reading through the tome and translating the parts that were written in Supernal, the tongue of angels. It was around then that he discovered the Via Infernum was a transcript of the gods' judgement of Baalzebub, Lord of the Sixth, and that the secrets contained within the book might describe ways to "bring low an archon." The group also utilized the magical reading lens to discover that Zartas was likely planning to create a magical item called a "Staff of Domination," leading the group to believe that he likely intended to use it to gain power over Drem itself. On their arrival to Drem, the group discovered the Brightblades already there, meaning Rowan had lost the bet, but he upheld his end of the bargain much to his dismay. While in Drem, the leader of the wizard trio, Zartas, continued making attempts to claim ingredients for his plans, including an attempt on Leiana's life, who was discovered to be the long-lost daughter of the former Emperor, Altris Ravennian. The group then travelled into the Earthswell Mountains to try to stop Zartas and his henchmen from recovering unfertilized griffon eggs, though Zartas managed to escape with one egg and Rowan's sister, Roselyn. Determined to get his sister back, and fearing that Zartas may discover that their bloodline could be used toward Zartas' ingredient collection, Rowan told his familiar to locate Zartas, and to do whatever it took. The group travelled to Zartas' interdimensional lair, where they found his sister Shana, a young wizard who had assisted them in getting to the Earthswell Mountains. The group battled Zartas and his remaining henchman, Davos. Davos escaped, but Rowan dealt the deathblow to Zartas, claiming his soul for his father. Jarvia died amidst the battle, leaving the group to pick up their comrades and escape back to Drem, along with the components the wizards had gathered, to bury Jarvia and find some way to bring Roselyn out of the stasis that Zartas had put her in. Family Rowan's father is the Lord of the First, and Defender of the Breach, Saeran, and his mother is a Princess of the Royal House of Fetesca and Defender of the World Tree, Valina Ravennian. He often refers to his uncles, Ilath'nis and Baern , though they are not blood relatives, but members of the Seers of the Blood Moon and friends of his parents who helped raise him as a young child. Rowan also has many blood relatives on his mother's side, including all of Valina's siblings, most of which are dead or missing, and none on his father's side. He has a younger sister, Roselyn Ravennian, who is two years younger than he. Adventuring Companions Roselyn Ravennian Malin Raw Jarvia Orlan Category:Characters Category:Mark's Characters